Love takes Time
by victoriasecret23
Summary: Jack's in the hospital with serious injuries. After comes home he uses drugs, and he his greeted with someone from his past. I don’t want to give too much away so you’ll have to read. A little romance develops later, Jack is OOC because he is on drugs
1. Little Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers, I only use it to write stories that hopefully you will enjoy.

A/N: Jack is in the hospital with serious injuries. After he slowly comes off his medications, he his greeted with someone from his past. I don't want to give too much away so you'll have to read.

**Title: Love Takes Time**

**Chapter 1- Little Surprises**

_Hospital-_

"How is he doc?" Bobby Mercer asked the tall older bald man whose name tag read Dr. Lane. He had just operated on his brother Jack.

"There was massive bleeding, but we were able to control it," the doctor said gripping Jack's medical chart.

The Mercer brothers, Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and his girlfriend Sofi, had just gotten to the hospital after their little brother Jack was brought in not to long ago.

"When can we see him?" Angel asked.

The doctor hung his head low, wiping his sweaty brow, "Your brother barely survived surgery. He has a broken ankle, four cracked ribs and he's still unconscious."

"So what does that mean?" Jerry asked the doctor.

"Right now, I can't give you a diagnose."

"Look doc, stop giving me the fuckin run around, how is he?" Bobby demanded.

"To be honest, it doesn't look good, but I'll have one of the nurses inform you when I get his test results back," the doctor said leaving the family in the hospital's waiting room.

Bobby took a seat down by the soda machines, "It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault? We didn't know what was gunna happen man," Angel said giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I shoulda been lookin out for him," Bobby sighed.

They all waited patiently inside the waiting room pacing back in forth. After three hours had passed a short blonde nurse approached them.

"Hello, Mr. Mercer?" she asked meekly looking around the room.

"We're all Mr. Mercer, I'm Bobby," he said walking up to her, "What's goin on?"

She pulled out a pen from her uniform, "The doctor needs you to sign these," she said handing him a bunch of forms.

"What is it?" Jerry asked her politely.

"Medical information," she said sweetly, as she walked away swiftly.

It wouldn't have taken Bobby a long time to fill out the forms, but he couldn't concentrate, none of them could. After handing them back to another nurse the doctor came out again.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked the doctor who had a worried look on his face.

"Jack's awake," he said sounding not too satisfied.

"That's great news," Sofi said holding onto Angel.

"I'm afraid he's in a lot of pain and his body is slowly going into shock."

"Well give him something," Bobby commanded.

"We've already administered the highest dose of morphine we are allowed to give him. He's going to be uncomfortable for a while, so I'd advise you and your family to check back tomorrow, when he might be better rested," the doctor said with his arms folded.

"No, I ain't leavin him here by himself," Bobby yelled.

The doctor removed his glasses slowly, "Mr. Mercer, we are in an intensive care unit. I must warn you to keep your voice down, unless you want me to call security?"

Bobby gave the doctor a nasty look and restrained himself.

"Thanks doc," Angel said sarcastically as the doctor left them again.

"Let's go," Jerry said rounding up his brothers.

_Mercer House-_

Five days had pasted and they still weren't allowed to visit Jack. In that time they had gotten rid of Victor Sweet and everything was almost back to normal. Every time Bobby would go to the hospital demanding visitation, the nurses would call security witch always ended up in a heated dispute.

"This is bullshit," Bobby said flicking the television remote down on the floor.

"Well at least we know he's ok," Angel told him.

"We know he's alive, we don't know if he's ok," he said getting up to answer the phone.

"Angel!" Sofi yelled from upstairs.

"Hello?" Bobby asked the person on the phone.

"Hi, is Mr. Jack Mercer there?" an older woman asked.

"Actually, Jack's in the hospital. Who's callin?" Bobby asked abruptly.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"Yeah thanks," Bobby said getting annoyed quickly by their slow moving conversation.

"Yes well, I'm calling on behalf of Cynthia Cord," the woman said plainly.

Bobby removed the phone from his ear trying not to get upset, "I don't mean to be rude mam, but I don't know who you're talkin about. What is this about?"

"Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry. The reason I'm calling is because I need to meet with Mr. Jack Mercer," she said humbly.

"And this meeting, it is about what exactly?"

"Are you some how related to Mr. Mercer?"

"Yes mam, I'm his brother Bobby Mercer," he sighed.

"Hello Bobby, my name is Helen Waits, would you be able to come down to my office? It's imperative that I speak to someone in Jack's immediate family."

Bobby was reluctant at first but agreed. He wrote down her office address and hung up.

"What was that about?" Angel asked him.

"Some lady had me on the phone for hours asking me to meet her at her office," Bobby spat.

"For what?" Angel asked him looking at the address.

"It's about Jack."

_Hospital-_

"Can we finally see him?" Jerry asked the only nurse at the front desk.

"Hold on," she said pushing a number on her telephone, "Doctor says it's ok, right there," she said pointing to a room on their left.

When they reached the door they heard someone moaning in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Jack screamed as a nurse two times smaller than him, drew his blood.

"Mr. Mercer you need to calm down!" she screamed trying to bottle the blood correctly while Jack twisted her arm with his free one.

"Jack let go of her!" Bobby yelled grabbing the hand Jack used to hurt the tiny nurse.

"Thanks," she hissed angrily as she hurried out of the room.

"You ok man?" Angel asked Jack as his faced stopped turning purple.

Jack just slid back down into a resting position ignoring the fact that Bobby, Angel, Jerry and Sofi were in the room.

"Jackie?" Bobby asked.

Jack huffed and puffed twisting slightly in the hospital bed.

"We should come back later," Sofi warned tugging at Angel's arm.

"No, we haven't seen him in almost a week," Bobby said taking a seat by Jack's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack finally said grabbing the railing of the bed.

"What do you mean Jackie? We're family aren't we?" Bobby asked him surprised by the way he was acting.

"Oh so now we're family? After you left me in the fucking street dying?"

Bobby looked at his other brothers, "We wanted to go get you, but we couldn't."

"What ever," Jack barked turning over.

"Maybe we should go," Jerry said.

"Excuse me," a doctor said poking his head into the room.

Bobby walked over, "Yeah?"

"Dr. Lane, Jack's primary doctor, asked me to tell you that Jack shouldn't have any visitors," the doctor said shyly.

"But the nurse at the front desk said the doctor said yes."

"Sorry that was me that gave that order. I'm terribly sorry."

"What's wrong with him?" Bobby asked before the doctor left.

The doctor grabbed Jack's chart from the outside of the door, "Looks like he's coming off a large dose of morphine. When someone is put on morphine it is hard to take them off, so we slowly take away dosages which almost always have a very negative effect on a patient's mental health."

Bobby looked at him confused, "Basically, at his dosage now he's experience withdrawal symptoms," the doctor cleared up.

"Oh, ok thanks doc," Bobby said going back into the room.

"What's up?" Jerry whispered to Bobby.

"He's withdrawing from the morphine, we should go," Bobby said.

"Hey Jack, get better man, we'll see you soon," Jerry said exiting the room.

"Yeah take care," Angel said after hearing what Bobby said to Jerry.

Jack cringed with pain.

"Get better little brother, we love you," Bobby said closing the door.

_Mercer House-_

"Where you goin?" Angel asked Bobby who had his winter coat on and his car keys in hand.

"Meetin with Mrs. Waits," he said heading out of the front door.

Bobby had to drive twenty minutes to get to Mrs. Waits office. It was a very large brick building with two playgrounds, mini-hospital and a school. When he walked into the foyer he noticed that Mrs. Waits office was on the fifth floor, the children services floor.

"That's weird," he mumbled to himself talking the elevator to the fifth floor.

Once he stepped off the elevator he walked up to a woman who was filing her nails behind her desk.

"Excuse me," he said, which startled her.

"Oh, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mrs. Waits's office."

"Down the hall to your right," she pointed; her long blue nails glittered underneath the bright lights.

"Thanks," he nodded slowly walking into the direction she pointed.

He stood at her door reading the title: Mrs. Waits, children's placement agency.

"Come in," a woman called from the other side of the door.

He entered and nodded as a woman in a wheelchair signaled for him to take a seat.

"And you must be?" she asked.

"Bobby Mercer, Jack's brother," he said tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, welcome Mr. Mercer," she said extending her hand from behind her desk.

Bobby stood up and shook her hand, "Sorry I couldn't get over here sooner," he apologized.

"That's quite all right. The reason I asked to visit with you is because I need your brother's permission to legally sign his daughter off to be adopted. Her foster mother wants to adopt immediately and…" she began to say until Bobby put his hand up.

"Whoa, whoa. You have the wrong Jack Mercer. My brother Jack is only twenty one years old, and he doesn't have a daughter," Bobby chuckled nervously.

"He does, Mr. Mercer," she said showing him Jack's daughter's file.

Bobby took the file in his hand. The little girl whose name was Grace Brooks was almost three years old, had green eyes, blonde-brown hair, and looked exactly like Jack.

Bobby took a moment to catch his breath, "Why is she being adopted, can't Jack take her?"

"Grace's mother was killed a month ago by a drunk driver, her best friend wrote that the father gave her the consent to adopt," Mrs. Waits said wondering why Bobby never heard this before.

"What? Jack doesn't know anything about having a daughter," Bobby yelled.

"Mr. Mercer, we are aware that Grace's birth father, your brother, is aware of the adoption."

"No, he's not. Where is Grace?"

"She should be at home with her foster mother."

"Where can I find this woman?" Bobby asked.

"We can't give out that information, but if you come back tomorrow I will call her and you two can meet," Mrs. Waits said.

"Ok thanks," Bobby said leaving her office in a hurry.

* * *

Please R&R thanks! 


	2. I’d rather have a Teddy Bear

**Chapter 2- I'd rather have a Teddy Bear **

_**Mercer House-**_

"Wait, so Jack has a kid?" Angel asked Bobby over breakfast the next day.

"Yeah, we need to go over soon," Bobby said, referring to Mrs. Waits's office.

Bobby took a few sips from his glass of orange juice and then he grabbed his coat.

"Hey Sofi! I'll be back soon," Angel yelled.

"Angel, where are you going?" Sofi shouted from the upstairs bathroom as she heard them slam the front door closed.

Angel entered the passenger's side of Bobby's car, "So how did this happen?"

Bobby started the engine and drove down the street, "Musta been when Jack and his band started to tour. Remember right after his graduation?"

"Yeah. Does he know?"

"Mrs. Waits says he does, I don't think so."

After the twenty minute drive, Bobby pulled into a space right in front of the child services building. Angel watched as a blonde haired woman carried a toddler swiftly across the parking lot.

"Hey, do you know what the kid looks like?" Angel asked Bobby who had just turned off the car.

"She looks like Jack."

"Ha ha, very funny. What does she look like?" Angel asked as Bobby walked towards the entrance of the building.

Bobby ignored his brother's question and rode the elevator up in silence. The woman at the front desk caught his eye and pointed to Mrs. Waits's office the way she had the day before.

"Come in gentlemen," Mrs. Waits greeted as a young woman and her child stood up.

"Good morning," Angel and Bobby said.

"This is Cynthia Cord, Grace's foster mother," Mrs. Waits introduced.

"Hello," Cynthia said shaking both of their hands nervously.

After they were all introduced, Mrs. Waits got down to business, "Now, I've called Ms. Cord in today so that you could meet the biological daughter of Jack Mercer and Rebecca Brooks."

"This is Grace," Cynthia said letting the little girl off of her chair.

"Hi Gracie, I'm your uncle Bobby" Bobby said holding out his hand.

The little girl made a face almost like she was going to cry.

"Hey Grace," Angel said watching her frown turn into an ecstatic smile as she threw her brown teddy bear to the floor.

Bobby looked as Grace and Angel laughed with each other.

"Ha, she likes me better," Angel said shaking Grace's little hand.

"That's because she thinks you're a giant chocolate bar," Bobby scoffed turning back to Mrs. Waits.

Angel shot him a disgusted look.

"Well gentlemen are you ready to sign the papers? Since Mr. Jack Mercer is not able to do so, you have the right to sign on his behalf," Mrs. Waits said pushing adoption papers at Bobby.

"Wait, you think we're here to give away our niece?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Calm down Bobby," Angel said.

"No. Look Mrs. Waits, we want to take Grace home. We're her family and she belongs with us. Jack doesn't even know about her yet," Bobby scolded.

"Mr. Mercer, Ms. Cord has gotten in touch with your brother who has given her verbal permission, all you need is written permission from you."

"She lied!" Bobby yelled standing up quickly while Grace started to cry.

"Lower your voice, your scaring her!" Cynthia said holding the little girl in her arms.

"My brother would never do this Mrs. Waits, believe me. Let us take Grace with us and you'll see that Jack would've never wanted to give her up for adoption. I swear he doesn't know about her," Bobby said sitting back down in his chair.

"Ms. Cord did you really contact the birth father?" Mrs. Waits asked.

Bobby and Angel stared at her, "No, but I know after what he did to my best friend he doesn't deserve this child!" she shouted while covering Grace's ears.

"What do you mean what he did to her?" Bobby asked her getting annoyed by her antics.

"Your brother got Rebecca pregnant at some rock concert while he was dead drunk. He never returned her phone calls, he probably doesn't even know her name. I've taken care of Grace since her mother died, I know he doesn't want her," she cried holding Grace and rocking her gently.

"You don't know that lady," Angel said gruffly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cord but you've lied to me and I must now return the child to her father's family. When Mr. Jack Mercer is well enough to make a legal decision on the placement of the child, you will be notified," Mrs. Waits said motioning for Cynthia to hand grace over to one of the Mercers.

"No, I won't let you take her," Cynthia cried as Angel took the screaming child out of her arms.

"Lydia at the front desk will show you where you can get a child car seat for her. Good day gentlemen," Mrs. Waits said wheeling herself to the door to let them out.

Cynthia passed Bobby and Angel angrily jogging to the elevator. Angel followed Lydia to get a car seat for Grace and Bobby went to go start up the car.

"How do you work this thing?" Angel asked Bobby.

"There's instructions on the side, retard," Bobby sighed.

Grace giggled wildly as Angel frowned, "You think that's funny?" he asked as he buckled her in.

Angel closed the back door and slid into the passenger side seat.

"What are you doin?" Bobby asked him before he pulled out, "Sit in the back with her."

Angel scoffed and sat next to Grace, "Ted-die," she said pointing to Angel's face.

Bobby laughed, "We left her teddy bear in Mrs. Waits's office, but that's ok, looks like she's found a replacement."

"Shut up," Angel said kicking the back of Bobby seat.

"You can't be sayin that shit anymore, there's a kid in here," Bobby said realizing he had just cursed.

**_

* * *

Jerry's house- _**

"Jack's daughter?" Jerry asked Bobby and Angel who had stopped over with Grace.

Grace was playing with Amelia and Daniela, Jerry's two children.

"Yeah, she's almost three. Her mom died in a car accident two weeks ago," Angel said.

"Oh God," Jerry sighed wiping his forehead.

"Seems like her mother's best friends Cynthia, lied sayin that Jack knew about Grace and that he said it was ok for her to adopt Grace," Bobby said keeping an eye on Grace who was playing.

"So what now? You two are playing Mr. Mom?" Jerry chuckled.

"We were thinking about taking her over to the hospital, if Jack's feelin better that is," Angel said.

"Your just gunna go up to his bed and be like, this is yours?" Jerry asked.

"Why not," Bobby asked blankly.

"Yall crazy. He's been through hell the past couple of days, give him another week," Jerry said as Grace tittered towards Angel.

"Ted-die!" she exclaimed pulling at Angel's pant leg.

"Go play over there and play," Angel chuckled blushing.

"Ted-die!" she yelled pulling him the direction where she and the girls were playing.

"Looks like you should go Mr. Cuddles," Jerry laughed.

Angel grinded his teeth together in embarrassment.

"If we take her down there, one of us should at least see if he ready to talk," Jerry told Bobby.

"I agree, let's go."

After Angel strapped Grace into her car seat, Bobby drove to the hospital and Jerry followed them in is Volvo.

_**

* * *

**__Hospital-_

"Give me something damnit!" Jack yelled as the doctor examined him.

"Mr. Mercer I told you we can't give you any more drugs until you get off all the morphine," Dr. Lane told him.

"Fuck it! Then give me more morphine!"

"You should try to calm down or your body will go into shock again."

Jack tried to calm down but he was in to much pain. His chest felt heavy, his leg was itchy and painful in its tight cast, and he had a severely bad headache.

"Pleas doc, I feel like shit right now," Jack said as nicely as he could.

"Fine I'll have the nurse give you one more milliliter of morphine but that's all," the doctor said scribbling the order down on Jack's chart.

"Thanks doc," Jack sighed in relief.

Five minutes later a nurse rushed in and read Jack's chart.

"What?" she said scratching her head.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how much morphine to give you, the doctor wrote it in chicken scratch."

"I heard him say ten," Jack lied.

"Ten milliliters?" the nurse asked him.

"Yeah, sounds right," he said.

"Ok, be right back," she said scurrying out of the room.

A minute later he heard a knock on the door, "Jack?" Bobby called.

"Come in Bobby," Jack groaned.

"Hey, how you feelin?"

"Couldn't be better," he smiled and said sarcastically.

"If you're up to it, we brought something," Bobby smiled.

"Excuse me," the nurse said, walking past Bobby to administer Jack morphine and heighten his bed.

After she was done Jack moaned happily, "Thank you nurse," he chuckled.

"Jack you ready?" Bobby asked.

"Bring it in," he said sitting up on the bed.

Angel walked Grace in by holding her hand as she tried to run but kept stumbling.

Jack looked at the little girl funny, "Usually people bring flowers, get well balloons, or stuffed animals," he said resting his head back on the bed.

"Ted-die," Grace yelled squeezing Angel's hand.

"Who is she?" Jack asked Bobby.

"Um, she's your daughter Jackie," Bobby said firmly.

Jack laughed, "I'd rather have a teddy bear but thanks guys."

Jerry finally entered the room, "Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Jack asked casually.

"Jack, this really is your daughter," Angel said lifting Grace up to his bed.

He stared at her for a second, "No it's not, she doesn't look anything like me. Stop playing around."

Bobby, Angel, and Jerry looked at each other, "Jack, this is Grace. Her mom died two weeks ago and her best friend says that you're her father," Bobby said.

"Get her out of here," Jack said.

"But..." Angel said holding Grace in his arms.

"Get her out of here!" Jack yelled as he grabbed at his chest.

Angel took Grace out of the room.

* * *

R&R Please! Thanks! 


	3. Down and Out

**Chapter 3- Down and Out**

_Mercer House-_

"Well that didn't work," Angel said throwing his coat on the banister.

"Give him time," Bobby said.

"Ted-die," Grace squealed.

"What is it?" Angel asked her.

"Na-na!" she cried kicking in his arms so he put her down.

"What she say?" Bobby asked Angel, watching the toddler lay on the floor crying.

"I don't know, na-na?" Angel repeated.

"Maybe she misses Cythia."

"No you idiot! She's hungry," Sofi said walking down the stairs.

"Oh banana," Angel chuckled to himself.

"Where's her mother? Don't tell me you two stole her! Bobby! Angel!" she yelled.

"_Silenco_," Bobby warned and then Sofi hit him in the back of the head.

"She's Jack's daughter, Grace," Angel said.

"Yak has a daughter?" she asked taking Grace into the kitchen.

"Na-na! Na-na!" Grace yelled.

"We don't have any bananas!" Sofi shouted from the kitchen to Bobby and Angel.

Angel looked at Bobby, "Fine I'll go," Bobby sighed.

When Bobby came back from the store Angel was tossing Grace into the air as she giggled.

"You're gettin attached," Bobby laughed as he brought the groceries into the kitchen.

"What ever," Angel said bringing Grace with him as he followed Bobby; he sat her down on a stack of phone books at the table.

Bobby handed Angel a banana and Angel looked at him, "Don't look at me, you're her favorite," Bobby said.

"Fine," Angel groaned as he peeled the banana and gave it to Grace.

She stared at it.

"I think you need to cut it up," Bobby said.

"Man, why don't you…" Angel was about to go off but remembered that he couldn't because Grace was in the room.

"Here," Angel said handing Grace the plate of cut up bananas.

She picked up each one, put it in her mouth, and spit it out.

"What is she doing?" Bobby asked.

"Do I look like a nanny?" Angel scoffed.

"Move," Sofi said taking a seat next to Grace at the table.

She spoon fed her every piece slowly.

"Mmmm," Grace chewed.

"You need to feed her by spoon," Sofi said.

"Good, now you can do it, since you're so good at it," Bobby said as he and Angel went into the living room.

"What are we gunna do?" Bobby sighed lying on the couch.

"We can try again in a few days," Angel suggested.

"What happens if he doesn't want her?" Bobby asked.

"He will, don't worry bout it."

"Ted-die!" Grace screamed trying to run to Angel but her foot got caught on the living room rug and she fell.

"Oh, God!" Bobby yelled.

She started to cry. Angel picked her up and rocked her soothingly.

"Ted-die" she cried-screamed.

"It's ok," Angel said patting her on the back, "Ted-die's here."

Sofi watched as Angel comforted her, and when Grace was done crying he saw Sofi's reaction, "Baby, no," Angel said.

"Angel, you look so cute holding a baby," she proclaimed.

"Sofi, no," he babbled.

"Don't you want to have kids, baby?" she asked pouting her lips together.

"Of course I do but," Angel tried to finish his sentence but couldn't.

"Let me hold her," Bobby said.

Angel handed Grace to Bobby. Grace stared at him menacingly.

"She doesn't like you," Angel laughed.

"She's a good judge of character," Sofi giggled.

"Shut up. We should call her Grace the Face. Why do you always look at me like that huh?" Bobby asked as Grace blew bubbles with her mouth at him.

"Well at least she not crying like before," Angel smirked and then Bobby mimicked him.

"Pot-tea," Grace yelled at Bobby.

"Ok," he said startled by the toddler.

"You wanna take her?" Bobby asked Sofi giving Grace to her.

**_

* * *

Hospital- _**

"How much morphine did the nurse give you?" Dr. Lane asked Jack.

"I don't know, how much you told her to give me," Jack said adjusting his pillow.

"I gave him ten milliliters, that's what he said he heard you say doctor. I couldn't read your handwriting," the nurse said pointing to where the doctor had written the order.

"You should've called me, but if Mr. Mercer told you ten when I told him one, he will suffer the consequences," the doctor said removing the I.V from Jack arm.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked anxiously.

"I'm stopping your morphine intake. You will no longer receive any kind of pain killers until the morphine is completely out of your system."

"But I need something!" Jack yelled.

"You should have thought about that before you deceived Nurse Kim," the doctor said as he exited the room.

Jack took a look at the small nurse who stood at the foot of his bed, "Come on, I was in pain, I didn't remember how much he told me. Please give me something" Jack pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," the nurse said walking out of the room.

Jack threw the tray that was next to his bed at the door, behind the nurse. He scratched at the place where his I.V had been.

"I need something," he breathed heavily.

He picked up the phone on the desk next to his bed, "Hey Freddie, yea I need you to bring me something."

A half and hour later, Freddie met Jack in his room. Freddie was a rather short guy with red hair around his mid thirties. He sold any drug you could imagine, from crystal meth to the strongest pain killers.

"You got it?" Jack asked impatiently.

"What the hell happened to you," Freddie asked looking down at Jack's leg cast.

"They took me off morphine, that's what happened," Jack said waiting for Freddie to give him something.

"You want a pain killer?"

"What ever takes away pain," Jack said sweating from the symptoms of his withdrawal.

"I got Fentanyl, it's a lot stronger than morphine, it'll knock you out good," Freddie said handing him a clear bottle of the drug.

"That'll do," Jack said grabbing it.

"You need a needle," Freddie said.

"Well look for one! This is a hospital, shouldn't be to hard," Jack snapped at him.

"Fine, ok hold on," Freddie said slipping out of the door in search for a needle.

He found a small abandoned cart filled with unused needles and gauze.

"Got one," Freddie said unwrapping it and handing it to Jack.

"How much of this do I use?" Jack asked as he poked a whole through the top of the bottle with the needle.

"Only a pinch, like I said that stuff's strong," Freddie said watching as Jack stuck the needle into his arm and sighed with relief.

"Thanks Freddie, you're a lifesaver."

"Look since you're in the hospital and you're a good kid, you get that one on me," Freddie said leaving the bottle with Jack.

"You have to take this, if they find this…"

"Right. Get it from me later eh?" Freddie said grabbing the bottle and leaving.

Jack sat back in his hospital bed feeling high as a kite. The drug Freddie gave him was working now and he could tell because his body was going numb and his headache was gone.

He laughed hysterically as he remembered his brothers visit, "Daughter," he chuckled thinking that it was all a dream.

While Jack reaped the benefits of illegal medication, Angel, Bobby, Grace, and Sofi visited him two hours later. They were told that Jack was feeling better and now would be a good time to visit him before the last dose of morphine wore off. Sofi stayed with Grace outside Jack's room.

"Jack how you feelin?" Bobby asked Jack who was pulling his fingers.

"Ha ha ha, I'm good man, never better," Jack laughed still pulling at his fingers.

"What are you doin?" Angel asked him.

"My fingers are numb, they feel like rubber french fries," he chuckled.

"Is it me? Or does he look high?" Angel whispered to Bobby.

"Jack we gotta talk about your daughter," Bobby said brushing off Angel's comment.

"I don't have a daughter."

"Yes you do."

"You guys are killing my buzz," Jack said rolling side to side on the bed.

"Jack listen we really should talk about this," Bobby said trying to catch his brother's attention.

Jack covered his ears, "Fine, we'll talk about Gwen later or something."

"Her name's Grace," Angel said irritably.

"What ever," Jack said as he began to fall asleep.

_**

* * *

**__Mercer House-_

"Welcome home!" Sofi yelled carrying Grace to the front door.

Jack was released two days after Bobby and Angel's last visit. The doctor warned Bobby to watch Jack when he took his medications and make sure he didn't drink or smoke, harmful stuff like that.

"Let's sit you down," Bobby said as Jack leaned against him for support.

"Since when did Sofi and Angel have a baby?" Jack asked looking at Grace who was playing with Sofi's hair.

Angel looked at Jack and then Bobby, "She's yours."

Jack took a good look at the green eyed, blonde-brown haired little girl, "Now you guys are stealing people's kids?

"Jack don't you remember? We brought her to the hospital once to see you," Bobby told him dropping Jack's hospital bag on the floor.

Jack hopped onto the couch as Sofi sat Grace next to him. He wouldn't look at Grace and then that's when she started to cry.

"Ted-die!" Grace cried holding her hands out for Angel.

Angel picked her up and handed her back to Sofi, "She's your daughter and you won't even look at her?" Angel asked.

"Hand me the remote," Jack demanded.

Bobby threw the remote at Jack's feet and left the room with Angel, Grace, and Sofi.

"This is gunna be harder than I thought," Bobby said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"He's off the medication, so what's wrong wit him now?" Sofi asked them.

"I got an idea, we should leave Grace in front of the TV and we should all run to the store," Bobby whispered.

"Not bad. What happens if she starts to cry?" Angel said.

"Sofi stay upstairs. This will help him bond with her if she is left alone with him," Bobby said as he grabbed his car keys from his coat.

"Ok, so I'll put her in the living room, and I'll tell him I'm going to take a shower," Sofi said taking Grace from Angel.

Sofi sat Grace five feet from the TV; Jack was watching some rock countdown on VH1.

"Hey Jack, we need to run out for a second, watch Grace for me thanks," Bobby said shutting the door behind him and Angel.

"Look-it," Grace said pointing to the TV, but Jack didn't pay any attention to her.

Sofi watched them from the kitchen and then she ran upstairs, "I'm going to take a shower, ok?"

He didn't answer her, instead he got up and limped over to the phone.

"Freddie?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Jack, listen I need that bottle," Jack commanded.

"You want me, I could bring it over right now," Freddie told him.

"That's perfect," he said hanging up the phone.

Jack limped back to the couch and saw that Grace had disappeared. Fifteen minutes later, Freddie showed up at the house.

"Here you go man, hope your feelin better. You will after you take this stuff," Freddie chuckled handing Jack two bottles of illegal Fentanyl.

"Thanks, do you have needles?" Jack asked, looking at the bag of drugs he carried around.

"Just one, I figured you needed it," he said handing the needle over, "You babysittin?"

"What?" Jack asked placing the drugs and needle into his jacket pocket.

"That little girl over there that's playin in the trash, your not doin a good job," Freddie laughed as he exited the porch.

Jack closed the door and went back into the living room ready to shoot up, until Sofi ran downstairs.

"Where's Grace?" she asked.

"Who?" Jack asked sticking everything underneath a pillow so she couldn't see what he was about to do.

Sofi ran into the kitchen where Grace was playing in the trash.

"Yak! She cut her finger on a piece of glass! How come you weren't watching her?" Sofi yelled as she sat Grace on the counter to clean the small cut she had gotten from a broken beer bottle.

The phone rang, "I got it," Jack shouted, "Hello?"

"Hi this is Cynthia, is this Bobby?" she asked.

"No this is Jack," he said sleepily.

"Oh, I'm sure your brother has talked to you about Grace. You want to keep her don't you?" Cynthia sighed.

"No."

Jack heard a long pause and then she said, "When can I come get her?"

"When ever."

"I'll be over in thirty minutes," she said hanging up.


	4. Right Here Waiting

I didn't notice that I submitted the wrong chapter! This is acutally Chapter 4. If you read the old Chapter 4 you might want to re-read it because something has drastically changed ... Those of you reading it for the first time enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!  
**

* * *

****Chapter 4- Right Here Waiting **

_Mercer House-_

"Owwww," Grace cried as blood dripped down her little pinky finger.

"You shouldn't go through the garage baby," Sofi said softly as she wiped the cut with a paper towel before placing a band aid on it.

Jack was up in his room when he heard Bobby and Angel yelling outside. He had told Cynthia Cord, Grace's former foster mother that she could come over and take Grace home with her and he figured that's what all of the noise was about.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Your brother gave me permission to take her home," Cynthia said pushing past both of them.

Jack looked through the living room window as the three of them argued. He wanted to get the medication through his system before Angel and Bobby got in the house but it was too late, so he grabbed everything and headed upstairs. The commotion going on outside was loud enough to hear in the house and it was giving him a headache. He drew out a little more Fentanyl, more then he did at the hospital, and was about to inject it through his pale milky skin.

"Damn it!" he yelled as the needle dropped to the floor.

"Jack!" Bobby shouted from the hallway causing Jack to drop the medicine on the floor.

Jack gathered everything off the floor and stuffed it into the hamper.

Jack swung the door open, "What?"

"Did you tell Cynthia that she could take Grace home?" Bobby asked furiously pointing back at Cynthia who was standing behind him.

"Who?" Jack asked unconcerned.

"See, he won't even acknowledge her or me. Where is Grace?" Cynthia asked almost frightened that these men might get rough with her.

"You're not taking Grace nowhere," Bobby said putting his hand on Jack shoulder, "Tell her Jack."

"Man I'm busy," Jack wined as he closed the bathroom door in Bobby's face.

Bobby spun around to face Cynthia, "You're not," he said as he walked downstairs.

Cynthia chased after him as he headed for the kitchen. Sofi was holding Grace tight as she heard both their angry footsteps plod down the stairs.

"Give her to me!" Cynthia yelled.

Sofi looked at Bobby and he shot her a look to go into another room.

"Let's talk about this calmly shall we?" Bobby said sliding a chair out for her to sit on.

"No, I'm taking my little girl home," she said watching as Bobby's face grew dark red.

"Look lady, I don't know what my brother told you but he's heavily medicated and can't make this decision now," Bobby lied.

"He seems pretty lucid to me."

As they continued to argue, Jack had set everything back up and was injecting himself with a strong dose of Fentanyl. He felt dizzy and light headed so before he passed out, he went into his room and stuffed everything under his pile of dirty laundry which had been sitting there for almost two weeks.

"If you take her out of this house lady, I swear to God," Bobby threatened as Cynthia looked for Sofi and Grace.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of this. I'll call Mrs. Waits and see what she has to say about this," Cynthia warned as she dug into her purse to fish out her blue cell phone.

Bobby waited as she dialed the numbers frantically, "Hello Mrs. Waits? Hi, it's Cynthia Cord. Listen, I spoke with Jack Mercer, Grace's father, and he instructed me to come and get her, but his brothers won't allow me to do so."

Bobby saw as Cynthia's facial expression grew from frustration to delight as she talked more with Mrs. Waits.

"Mm hmm, thank you," she said before hanging up, "Mrs. Waits said if Jack said I can take her, I can take her," she smiled viciously.

Sofi handed Grace over to Cynthia, "Where did she get this from?" she asked looking down at the band aid on Grace's pinky finger.

"It was a little accident," Sofi whispered.

"You bunch of animals," Cynthia mumbled as she walked to the front door.

"Where do you think your going?" Angel asked as he blocked the front door.

"Excuse me," Cynthia asked in shock.

"You heard me," Angel said sweetly as Grace reached out for him.

"Ted-die!" she giggled happily.

Cynthia took a step back after feeling ambushed, "You will let me by or I'm calling the cops."

"Call em. Here," Bobby said handing her a cordless phone.

Cynthia didn't have time to look up because she was already looking for her cell phone again, "Hello? Detroit police? I need someone to come here right away."

Ten minutes later the police showed up, handcuffs intact. Sofi took Grace upstairs with her as Cynthia, Bobby, and Angel stayed in the living room to talk to the police.

"So who am I arresting today gentlemen?" a familiar officer asked looking at both Angel and Bobby.

"No problems here officer besides the fact that this woman is trying to kidnap my niece," Bobby said pleasantly.

"Like any of you bastards have children," the officer laughed.

"Not one of our children, my brother Jack's daughter," Bobby smiled.

Lt. Rex and his partner, who had just questioned Bobby, had arrested Bobby and Angel dozens of times through the years. The lieutenant was only able to catch Jack during one crime, a petty theft charge. Jack didn't do any jail time because Bobby had confessed to doing the crime. The Mercer brothers always had a story, and quite frankly Lt. Rex was tired of reading the book.

"What is it today fellas?" Lt. Rex asked while looking at Cynthia.

"I'm the foster mother of Jack's daughter Grace. I called to ask them how Grace was doing when Jack answered the phone. I thought he was still in the hospital and when I asked him if he wanted to keep Grace he said no," Cynthia said.

Lt. Rex looked at Bobby, "Is this true?"

"Yes, but my brother's on some heavy shit right now, so you know he ain't thinking straight," Bobby answered bluntly.

Cynthia was repulsed by this family and couldn't believe they were allowed to even look at children, "Listen, I was going to adopt Grace until these two went into the adoption agency and took her. Grace is my late best friend's daughter, Jack raped her, and surely you don't want him raising her?"

"That's bullsh…" Angel was about to say until the Lt. raised his hand.

"I'll call the adoption agency, but I'm pretty sure that if Jack told Ms…"

"Cord," Cynthia smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Cord. If Jack told Ms. Cord to come pick up the child, you can't override his authority," Lt. Rex said looking at Bobby.

Cynthia gave the lieutenant the number of the adoption agency and he called it from her phone.

"Hello am I speaking with Mrs. Waits...This is Lt. Rex from the Detroit police department…I'm good and yourself?…That's good, listen I have Cynthia Cord here with me at the Mercer's household…Yeah, and what I want to know is who has custody of her?" Lt. Rex gave out a bunch of mm hmm's and yes's and then he hung up.

"Well what did she say?" Cynthia asked impatiently.

"She's sending her daughter down here, she's can't make it here herself in this weather," the lieutenant said tilting his hat towards them.

"Yall have a nice day," the lieutenant's partner smirked while exiting the house.

"Great, now I have stay here," Cynthia sighed with disgust.

"Don't get too comfortable Malibu Barbie," Bobby sneered.

"You can sit down, we don't charge," Angel said showing her to the couch.

Upstairs, Jack was in his room lying on his bed. He only heard half of their conversation before he fell asleep. Sofi was reading a book to Grace in Angel's room, but Grace wasn't paying attention because she was looking for Angel.

Twenty minutes later a green mini-van pulled in front of the house and a thin brunette woman who was dressed in business clothes walked up to the front door.

"Come in," Angel said escorting her to the living room.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked as Cynthia ran up to her.

"I'm Ms. Waits, I'm here about Grace," she said sweetly.

"Can I please take her home?" Cynthia begged.

"Where is she?" Ms. Waits asked.

"Upstairs," Angel said as he ran upstairs to go get her.

When he came back down, they were all sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well hello Grace!" Ms. Waits said extending her arms to the little girl.

"Cat!" Grace giggled as Ms. Waits pulled her into a warm hug.

"You know her too?" Bobby asked as she took Grace from Angel's arms.

"I looked after Grace for while before Ms. Cord could," Ms. Waits answered while playing with Grace, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"There wouldn't be a problem if they just let me leave with Grace," Cynthia shouted as she stood up from the couch.

"The father gave up custody?"

"Yes! Doesn't that mean I'm allowed to take her now?" Cynthia wined.

Ms. Waits turned to Bobby and Angel, "I'm sorry but if your brother wants to give Grace up for adoption then you must return her to Ms. Cord. She has no other family to take care of her and since Ms. Cord is willing to provide for Grace, she is legally allowed to adopt her."

"I keep telling everyone my brother's in no position to make this decision," Bobby yelled.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He just got out of the hospital. He was injured very badly, so now he's on a lot of medication and his mental state isn't too good," Angel said in Jack's defense but he was lying, Jack wasn't prescribed any medication.

"Is he here?" Ms. Waits asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Bobby showed her after she handed Grace back to Angel she followed him.

Bobby lightly tapped on Jack's door, but there was no answer. He entered the room and saw that Jack was sprawled out on his bed.

Ms. Waits walked over to him and checked his pulse, "What is he on?"

"I don't know," Bobby lied.

"He looks pretty out of it, did he take too much?" Ms. Waits asked after checking Jack's pulse again.

"I watch him. I don't think he took too much."

Just as they thought Jack was out cold, he woke up angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room and who the fuck are you?" Jack yelled agitatedly.

Ms. Waits's face turned up into an angry stare, "Watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry but he's just out of it," Bobby said.

She grabbed Jack's arm and looked at the messy puncture marks on his inner elbow, "Does he have a nurse?" she asked.

"No," Bobby said wondering what she was looking at.

"Let go of me," Jack screamed as he jerked his arm away from her.

She rummaged through his room looking for his prescription medication.

"Jack what medications are you on?" Ms. Waits asked urgently.

"Who are you?" he slurred.

"Is he even on medication?" she asked Bobby sternly.

Bobby sighed, "No, not yet."

"I'd advise you to call his doctor and tell him that Jack needs to be prescribed something. You said he was released when?" she asked as they both left the room.

Bobby followed behind her, "Yesterday."

"He has bad open wounds on his inner elbow. A nurse should have cleaned it up and bandaged it. Make sure he is prescribed something, he seems like he's in a lot of pain."

"What? How do you know?" Bobby asked.

"I'm a registered nurse at in my mother's office building. I'm also a social worker."

"Oh," Bobby said to himself.

"Since your brother clearly isn't ready to speak for himself, I'm going to allow Grace to stay here. It's best for her to be around family. I want all of you to come by my mother's office tomorrow and we will sit down and talk some more," she said as she took Grace from Angel.

"You're letting Cynthia take her?" Angel asked.

"No, she's going to stay with you and your family, Mr. Mercer," Ms. Waits said cheerfully kissing Grace on the cheek and handing her back to Angel, "Make sure your brother gets back to the hospital," she told Bobby.

Angel looked at Bobby wondering what was going on. Cynthia had left in a hurry after she found out she couldn't take Grace so Bobby and Angel were left alone with Ms. Waits.

"Is three o'clock good for tomorrow?" Ms. Waits asked.

"Perfect," Bobby smiled.

"See you then," she smiled back.

"By the way, my name's Catherine," she said walking down the Mercer's walkway.

"Cat!" Grace yelled.


End file.
